Kim and Ron's baby
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Kim is pregnant! This is the story leading up to the delivery. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy it!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! Well I guess I own Dr. Howard and Rachel. But no one else!

We pick up one year after Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable married. They have long since retired from saving the world. Kim is a lawyer and Ron is a zoologist. But what awaits these newlyweds? Read and find out 

Chapter 1: Not feeling so good.

Kim Stoppable was in her office preparing a closing statement for a case she was working on when a huge wave of nausea swept over her. "This is the fourth one today, and it's been happening all week!" She thought to herself for a minute and then picked up the phone and dialed her doctor's, Dr. Jasmine Howard, phone number.

The secretary, Rachel, picked up, "Hello Dr. Howard's office, how may I help you?" Kim spoke into the phone, "Hi Rachel, this is Kim Stoppable, would it be possible for Dr. Howard to see me this after noon?" Rachel looked at the book and replied, "The only opening is at 4:05." Kim looked at her clock, which read 3:00. "I'll be there." She replied. "Thanks Rachel."

She hung up the phone and stood up to go tell her boss she needed to leave a half an hour early. On the way down the hall she kept wondering what was causing all of her nausea. She reached her boss's office and knocked on the door.

She heard him call, "Come in." She opened the door and stepped into his office. "Ah, Kim. What can I do for you?" She replied, "Hi Mr. Lee, I just made an doctors appointment and I need to leave at 3:25." Mr. Lee smiled, "That's fine Kim. Good luck." She chuckled and said, "Thanks Mr. Lee."

Kim walked back into her office and organized her papers, grabbed her purse and headed out to her car. She got into her blue convertible and called Ron on her cell.

"Hello?" "Hi Ron." He laughed and said, "Hi Kim." "Ron listen, I'm going to be a little late getting home. I'm going to the doctor's to see what is causing all this nausea." Ron instantly sounded worried. "Do you want me to meet you there? I can get off early?" Kim smiled and replied, "I'll be fine Ron. I'll see you at home tonight. I love you." Ron said, "I love you to." They both hung up and Kim started her car and headed off to the doctor's office.

Chapter 2: Doctor's visit.

Kim pulled up at the doctor's office at 3:55. She walked inside, said hi to Rachel, signed in, and took a seat. She picked up a magazine and started reading. When Rachel called her name Kim practically ran over to her.

Rachel led her to an exam room, and said, "Dr. Howard will be with you in just a minute." Kim sat and stared at the ceiling. She thought to herself, "I hope she can figure out why I have this nausea all the time." About two minutes later, Dr. Jasmine Howard walked in and said, "Hello Kimberly, how are you today?" Kim sighed and said, "to be honest Dr. Howard, not too good. All this week I had this nausea that won't go away. I get dizzy all the time, and I feel sick to my stomach." Dr. Howard replied, "I see. When is it the worst?" Kim thought and said, "In the morning, it's what wakes me up." Dr. Howard said, "I see. Why don't I get an ultrasound of your stomach? I'll be right back."

Kim watched as her doctor walked out the door. While she was waiting she checked her voice mail. She didn't have any new ones. Just as she put her cell away, Dr. Howard came back in.

"Ok Kim, hop onto the table and lay back." Kim did as she was told, and Dr. Howard lifted her shirt a little and cold blue gel on her stomach. "Ok Kim this will be totally painless. It will let me see and hear what is in your stomach." Kim replied, "Ok Dr." The doctor kept poking her stomach and pressing keys on her board. Finally she said, "Nothing major to worry about Kim." Kim interrupted, "Oh thanks doctor I was real worried." Dr. Howard smiled, "Now hold on a minute. I do have some news for you. You're pregnant. About two months." Kim almost fainted on the spot but she sat down on the chair, and repeated what the doctor said, "I'm…pregnant? Are you sure?" "100 sure Kim."

Kim hardly knew what to say, but she managed to say thanks and walked down the hall and out of the office." She opened the car door and sat in her car. When she finally came out of shock she said aloud, "A baby?" She smiled at the thought of her and Ron holding their child. She instantly became excited and pulled the car out of the parking lot, and headed home.

Chapter three: Telling Daddy.

Kim pulled into the driveway, and raced into the house.

She opened the door and screamed, "Ron! Where are you?" Ron came flying down from upstairs, "Kim!" he said as he kissed her. "What did the doctor say? Are you alright?" Kim instantly said, "I'm fine, perfect! I have a surprise for you though." Ron sat down along with his wife on the couch. "Yes darling?" Kim braced herself, "The doctor said…I'm pregnant!" Ron looked at her shocked. "Pregnant? Is she sure?" Kim smiled and replied, "100 percent sure. She said I was two months pregnant. That also explains the extra weight I've gained." Ron looked at his wife and broke out into the biggest smile. "I'm going to be a daddy!" He embraced his wife in a rejoice full hug. Kim exclaimed, "I'm going to be a mommy!" Kim and Ron said at the same moment, "I have to call my parents!" They laughed and Ron raced for the phone while Kim pulled out her cell phone.

They both heard each other talking to their parents, and their both their parents had the same reaction. "Congratulations Kim!" or "I'm going to be a Grandma!"

When they both hung up they walked into the kitchen and Kim said, "Well I better get dinner started." Ron instantly stopped his wife; "I will be taking care of dinner tonight. How does chicken with glazed carrots, mashed potatoes and a salad sound?" Kim smiled, "Wonderful, but you don't have to do this all." Ron replied, "I want to. Now why don't you go take a nap before dinner? You look really tired." Kim said, "I am. Ok I will take a nap."

Ron kissed his wife's fore head and said, "Good just relax." Kim turned around and walked upstairs. She changed into a purple jogging suit and lied down. She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. When Ron woke Kim up an hour later, she walked with him downstairs and gasped. Ron had the lights dimmed, candles lit, a huge vase of red roses waiting for her, and the table was elegantly set. He led Kim over to the table, pulled and chair out, and she sat down. Ron sat down across from her.

He held up his glass of champagne and toasted, "To my beautiful wife, and our baby."

After the toast, they ate and when Kim stated she was filled up, Ron escorted her into the living room, and made her nice and comfortable on the couch. He then proceeded to do the dishes. After he was done, him and Kim sat on the couch together and watched TV till 9:00. They then played cards and watched a movie until 11:00. Kim, sleepy and relaxed decided to go up to bed. She headed up the stairs, Ron closely by her side.

Chapter four: To pick a name!

Kim woke up the next morning around 5:30 as a wave of nausea hit her. Ron was still fast asleep. Kim sat up in bed for a few minutes before being hit with another wave of nausea.

She thought to herself, "I can't go on with this nausea."

She then remembered reading somewhere eating bread or crackers when you're pregnant will help calm morning sickness. She climber out of bed, careful not to wake Ron, and walked down her stairs, and in to the kitchen. She turned on the kitchen light and strolled over to the bread drawer. She took out two pieces of bread, and sat down and started nibbling on them. It was amazing. The minute she was down with her first piece, she felt so much better. She then heard the stairs creaking, which meant Ron was awake.

"Kim? Are you down here?" Kim answer, "Yes Ron, in the kitchen."

Ron came into Kim's sight. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"What's wrong Kim?" "Morning sickness." Ron looked at her, "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" She smiled, "Well now that I had my bread and you're here. I feel much better."

She kissed Ron gave his wife a long hug.

Kim said as she laughed, "Well I'm much too awake to back to sleep now." Ron laughed along with her, "Me to." He said. Kim stood up and replied, "Well I will make a pot of coffee then."

She walked over to the coffee pot and pour water in, put a new filter and coffee grounds in, and turned it on. She walked back over to the kitchen table and grabbed a pencil and paper.

Ron asked her as she sat down, "What's that for?" Kim laughed, "I thought we could get a head start on listing baby names." Ron laughed and said, "That's a great idea."

Kim made a line down the middle of the paper. On one side it said girls, and then on the other side it said boys.

"Ok Ron, lets start with girl's names. What do you like?" Ron thought to himself and then said, "Do you have enough time for them all?" Both he and Kim laughed and Ron started again. "I like…Robyn, Rose, Lily, Annie, Jane, Lavender, and Lee. What about you?" Kim instantly said, "I like the names, Wendy, Diana, Emma." Ron quickly interrupted, "I love that! Emma Rose Stoppable!" Kim's face lit up and said, "Ron that's beautiful! Emma Rose Stoppable…it's like music!" Ron laughed, "Well that didn't take too long. Now what about boy's names?"

Kim got up and put Ron and herself two cups of coffee, got the milk and sugar out and sat back down next to Ron.

"Well." Said Kim. "I like Christopher, William, Michael, Peter, Sam. How about you?" Ron thought and said, "I like Roy, Zachary, Adam, and Adrian." Kim thought for a minute and then her eyes lit up. "Ron! What about Adrian Christopher Stoppable?" Ron replied excitedly "I love that name!"

They both laughed and Kim hugged her husband and gave him a big kiss.

Kim said, "So it's official if our baby is a girl her name will be Emma Rose Stoppable." "And if the baby is a boy he will be Adrian Christopher Stoppable." Ron stated.

Kim and Ron finished their coffee and continued to talk about the baby. They went and sat in the living room to watch the morning news.

Ron suddenly said, "Ok, the guest bedroom will be the baby's room. We'll have to repaint it and put new borders in." Kim said, "Well I won't be able to find out if the baby is a boy or girl for sometime. So why don't we pick a color and theme that is good for both boy and girl, and get started painting and stuff early?" Ron looked at her and replied, "Great idea. Do you fill like going out and looking at paint and borders?" "Of course, we have the day off and nothing to do." Ron laughed, "Ok we'll go today then."

Chapter 5: Paint, Borders, and Cribs…oh my!

Around 11:00 Kim and Ron were in the car ready to buy paint and borders. They walked into the store at about 11:20 and headed toward the paint department.

Kim said to Ron, "You know blue is a neutral color, and so is yellow." Ron thought and said, "I like blue. It would be relaxing for the baby." Kim said, "Yeah it would be."

They went down the aisle and saw the sample color bored. Kim reached for one shade of blue while Ron reached for the other.

"Ron which color did you pick up?" Ron answered Kim, "Crystal Blue. How about you?" Kim replied, "Baby blue."

They handed each other the samples and Kim said, "Ron! I love this crystal blue, it's so relaxing and pretty." Ron chuckled, "You really like it?" Kim laughed and said, "Yes I do." "Then that's what we are getting."

When they returned home they had bought the crystal blue paint, blue border with little teddy bears on it. As soon as they pulled into their driveway, Kim's parents pulled in next to them. Mrs. Possible got out of the car and rushed over to her daughter.

"Kim! I'm so excited for you and Ron. We brought something for you."

She hugged her daughter again and then hugged Ron. Mr. Possible opened the trunk of his truck and lifted out a beautiful white crib.

Kim exclaimed, "Oh mom! It's beautiful! That's my old crib isn't it?" Mrs. Possible said, "Yes we touched it up a little."

Ron went over and helped Mr. Possible carry the crib inside. Just then Ron's parents pulled up to the house. Kim and Mrs. Possible went over to their car. Kim hugged them both.

Mr. Stoppable, "We have a surprise for you and Ron, Kim." Kim smiled, "You didn't have to do that, and mom and dad you didn't have to bring the crib." Mrs. Possible, and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable all said at the same time, "We wanted to!"

Ron and Mr. Possible came out of the house and walked down toward the car. Ron hugged his parents.

Kim said to Ron, "Your parents brought us another surprise." Ron laughed, "Really?"

Mr. Possible helped Mr. Stoppable lift out their present to Ron and Kim. It turned out to be a big white rocking chair.

Ron exclaimed, "That's the rocking chair mom would rock me to sleep in!" Mrs. Stoppable said, "Yes it is Ron, we touched it up a little." Kim said, "This is great! The baby's room will be blue with teddy bears, and white accents." Mrs. Stoppable jumped in, "Blue? You're having a boy?" Ron interrupted, "We don't know mom, Kim and I chose a neutral color and theme to start redoing the guest bedroom earlier." Mr. Possible said, "Very smart kids. Can we see what you guys got?" Kim said, "Sure dad come on in."

Ron and Mr. Stoppable carried the rocking chair into the house and Kim unpacked the paint and borders they had gotten earlier.

"Oh Kim it's a beautiful color, and I love the border!" Kim replied, "Thanks mom."

Everyone loved the borders and the color. Everyone offered to help them paint the walls and put the border up. Kim and Ron got everything and they all headed upstairs.

Chapter 6: Almost Ready

7 months the whole house was transformed. The guest bedroom was now a nursery, which had blue walls, white accents, and teddy bears all through the room. The living room had a baby swing, a walker, a stroller, and a car seat. The kitchen was full off new bottles, toys, and bibs. The nursery was full of baby clothes, of course all neutral, suitable for boys and girls. Kim and Ron were all set to have their baby. It was June 8th and Kim had one last sonogram at the hospital. Ron escorted his wife out to the car and they drove to the hospital for their 3:00 appointment. They sat in the waiting room until 2:57 and then the Dr. called them back. Walking back to the exam room, Kim suddenly clutched her stomach.

"Ron!" she called to her husband. "Yes honey?" Kim took a deep breath and said, "I think it's time." Ron called to the doctor, "Dr. Cross, it's time!"

The doctor called for a wheelchair and rushed over to Kim. She assured Kim everything was ok. A nurse came with the wheelchair and she took Kim to the delivery room. Ron was escorted to the waiting area. Ron sat down trying to be calm but he was more nervous then he had ever been. An hour past, then another hour, and soon he was asleep on the chair. Around 6:30 the doctor came out and woke him up.

"Mr. Stoppable, congratulations." Ron thanked the doctor. "How is Kim and the baby?" he asked. The doctor replied, "Kim and the babies are fine." Ron did a double take and asked the doctor, "Did you says babies? As in more then one?" She laughed and replied, "Kim had twins, a boy and a girl at 6:18." Ron looked as he was going to faint on the spot but he managed to say, "Can I see them?" The doctor replied, "Of course."

She led Ron to Kim's room where he saw his wife holding their babies. He rushed over and gave his wife a kiss and looked down at his darling babies.

Kim asked, "Would you like to hold one of them?" Ron smiled, "More then anything." He picked up their little girl and said, "Hello Emma Rose Stoppable. I'm your daddy."

After a little while of rocking his daughter, he gave Emma Rose back to Kim and picked up little Adrian Christopher Stoppable.

Ron smiled and said, "Hello Adrian. I'm your daddy, and your sister is with your beautiful mommy." Ron went over to his wife and gave her a kiss and whispered, "I love you Kim Stoppable." Kim smiled and said, "And I love you Ron Stoppable."

The END


End file.
